Fingerstripes
by MurderKarp
Summary: There's just something about fingerstripes that makes it hard for Nightwing to keep his hands off her. Another nightsami pwp


It had been her third night of patrol. Asami was to get her feet wet, and they were just going to see if she would do well at the superhero gig. They had simply thrown her into one of the old Nightwing suits, and put her on patrol with Dick after a long few months of training. She already was a good fighter, from her years of training where she was from, but there was so much more she had to learn.

Good thing she was a fast learner.

The woman crossed her arms as she stared off the building. Nightwing stood beside her. The two were overlooking Bludhaven after a long night. Asami had easily helped take care of a few thugs that were attempting to mug a nice couple. He had honestly impressed by her ability. Just like Batgirl, she was strong, smart, and easily used her wits to her advantage.

She turned her gaze toward the stripes that covered her ring and middle fingers. She smirked, and giggled. "What is the point of this?" She glanced at him from behind the domino mask that covered her eyes.

"It's attractive," he said with a smirk. He placed a finger against her shoulder, and ran his hand down the stripe, until he reached her fingertips. "Very, very attractive, and suits you well."

She laughed, and pulled her hand away. She turned and pressed her body against his. "This is neither the time nor place to be flirting, Nightwing," she cooed with a half smirk. She put a hand on her chin, as her free arm crossed underneath her elbow.

"I am simply showing my gratitude for when you saved my ass," Nightwing told her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered.

Asami giggled. She pressed her painted lips against his before throwing her arms around his neck. He pressed into the kiss, his hands moving down to her waist. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. The young woman found herself shoving him into a wall, and pinning him there.

The two finally pulled away. They stood in silence and simply stared at one another. Asami could feel the rise and fall of his chest beneath her. She found herself smirking.

"What are you thinking about?" Nightwing asked as he brought a hand up to caress her cheek. "Because I was thinking it was time to go get some sleep."

"As much as that is a lovely thought," she said before ghosting her lips across his cheek. She put her lips next to his ear. The warmth of her breath sent shivers down his spine. Anticipation filled him as he waited silently. "I was thinking about how beautiful you would look on your knees right now," she whispered in his ear.

Nightwing was more than a little shocked by the response. Even so, he could not help but chuckle. "I can make that happen once we get back," he whispered back.

Asami slowly stepped away from him. She put her fingers against his neck, and traced his jawline. She could see him gulping when he realized the two fingers were electric blue. She winked at him before pulling the hand away, and using it to blow him a kiss.

He tried to reach out and pull her into his arms, but the woman was taking off. He watched her dive off the side of the roof, before shooting off the grappling gun. She really _was_ a fast learner.

He was quick to follow suit. He jumped onto the next roof, doing a few flips to soften his landing. He kept his eyes on her form as she jumped onto a building, and then disappearing from view. He knew exactly where she was waiting for him. He almost wished he was not on foot as he hopped across the buildings. The acrobat was quick, and was able to hop into the open window just shortly after Asami had disappeared from view.

He was barely able to shove the dark window shut, and hide the two from view, before Asami had her arms around him. She attached her lips to the small amount of exposed flesh. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer.

She made a trail of kisses from his neck to his lips. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip before biting on it, and tugging. She stepped backwards, and led him toward the couch, teeth still hooked onto his lip. He followed without any complaints. Heat was coursing through his body as the woman took a seat on the couch, and pulled him down on top of her.

She ran her hands up and down his torso. She could feel every muscle through the thin material. She kept her hands moving, until they circled around, and she was able to rest them on the ass she had caught herself checking out on more than one occasion.

Nightwing finally broke the kiss. He brushed his lips down to her neck. He sucked at it, using more teeth than he should have, but neither even cared at that point. All that mattered was peeling the clothing off that separated him from this strong, wonderful woman beneath him.

He pulled on the zipper of the costume, and peeled it away from her, leaving only a pair of gloves, a sports bra, and a pair of underwear behind. He tossed the suit aside before going back to kissing her neck. He moved down, leaving little marks has he did, and dragging his tongue down her torso. He stopped once she reached the top of her panties. He brought his hands around, and tucked the tips of his fingers into the thin fabric. He gave it a light tug before pressing his lips against it.

Asami had a smirk on her face as she watched him. Her eyes were heavily lidded. Pleasure was filling her. Heat pooled in her stomach. She reached out, and tangled her gloved hand in his short, black hair. She held on tight, and pulled him forward, a gesture telling him he had permission.

She lifted her hips as he pried the panties off. He tossed them to the ground. The woman opened her legs for him. She brought down her free hand. Using her pointer and middle fingers, she pushed the lips apart for him. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes trailing up the blue stripe on the middle finger, until he was gazing into her pleased eyes.

"Stay just like that, baby bird," he cooed to the other. He leaned forward, and ran his tongue along her entrance. The feeling sent a shiver up her spine. She let her head hang back as he worked his magic.

Her breathing picked up with the speed of his tongue. Spirits, this man was good.


End file.
